


Kneel

by justthehiddles



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, blue suit of sex, dom!Tom, reader is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom and reader arrive separately to a party.  Reader notices Tom in his blue suit of sex and decides to tease him a bit.  But is she going to have pay later for the state she puts Tom in.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Kneel

Strong arms wrapped around your waist as you cooked the eggs on the stovetop.

“Mmmmm. You always know how to treat me right, darling.” Tom hummed as he nuzzled into your neck.

“Bold of you to assume that these eggs are for you.” You turned to kiss his cheek before pulling the pan off the stove.

“I would cook eggs for you.” Tom pouted as he leaned against the counter to pull his running shoes off. “I need to refuel after my run.”

You glanced back, unmoved.

“I would do the same for you!” he pleaded.

“And I end up with food poisoning. No, thank you.” you smiled as you turned and slid a plate under Tom’s nose. “Here.”

Tom’s face lit up as he inhaled the smell of eggs and toast before grabbing the plate and sitting down at the table, you joining him with a plate of your own.

“Don’t forget about the party tonight.” Tom reminded between bites of toast.

“That’s tonight?” there’s a twinge of whining in your voice.

“I’m afraid so. And I won’t be able to ride over with you.”

“What!? You didn’t tell me that before?” You threw yourself into a full-blown pout. You hated the crowds and hated them even more when Tom wasn’t there holding your hand.

“You can blame Luke for that one. Interviews all day for the new project. I’m having to get ready at the last one of the day.”

“Remind me to punch him the next time he comes around.”

“Give him an extra punch for me.” Tom kissed your forehead as he cleared his plate. “I’m going to get ready and I will see you tonight.”

As Tom turned to clear his plate, you fisted the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a searing kiss, lips hungry.

“Be sure to wear something sexy.” you smiled as you released your grip on his shirt. Tom smiled down at you.

“Do I wear anything else?”

You glanced down at his running attire, complete with a hole in one sock and a fraying hem on the shorts. Tom met your glance with narrow eyes and turned away.

“Don’t say it!” he bellowed down the hall.

“Hobo chic! That is what you wear!” you yelled back, giggling into your cup of coffee.

“I said don’t say it.” Tom commented before walking out of view.

-

You dreaded getting ready for the night’s festivities. Instead of working, you watched the clock tick down the seconds.

As the car pulled away later that evening, your phone beeped.

In the car?

You smiled. Tom knew you all too well.

Unfortunately, yes. 

I will meet you inside after I run the gauntlet. I love you.

Love you too.

You tucked the phone into your clutch and stared out the window, mind racing about having to walk the carpet and getting inside the venue. The car stopped, and you took two deep breaths as you gripped the handle. You contemplated having the driver turn around and take you home, but decided against it.

The gauntlet went as well as can be expected. You don’t garner as much attention when you walk without Tom. A small blessing. Once inside, you beelined for the open bar and waited for Tom to make his entrance.

You giggled at a joke someone at the table as you saw a flash a dark blue out of the corner of your eye.

You rose to slip behind Tom and curled up onto your toes to reach his ear.

“Is that the suit you wore on Colbert?” you asked as your fingers teased along his shoulders.

“I believe so.” his deep baritone rumbled against your chest.

He turned to face you with a smile.

“The shirt and tie too?!” you found your heart racing at the sight.

Tom wrapped his arm around your waist and leaned down. “You said wear something sexy.”

You swallowed and collected your thoughts for a moment. “You look so fucking hot in that suit.” You ran your fingernail up his arm. You smirked as Tom shuttered at your touch. “If it wasn't so crowded in here, I'd let you fuck me so hard, right here, right now.”

Tom paled, and you leaned over him to grab a glass of champagne, pressing against him. You turned to walk away but Tom held you back, sliding behind you.

“What happened to the proper lady I married?”

“She saw you in that suit.”

Tom followed you back to the table.

-

Tom spent most of the night, squirming in his seat, unable to find a comfortable position.

“Everything all right, dear?” you asked as you rubbed his thigh. “You keep squirming about.” you gave him a knowing smirk.

“I’m fine.” Tom replied curtly, shooting you a murderous expression.

“Are you certain?” you batted your eyelashes as your slid in and up, your nails grazing against his cock through the thin fabric of his suit.

Tom grabbed you by the wrist, his nails bit into the skin as you removed your hand from his leg.

“Ask me again and you’ll regret it.” he turned to stare at you as he spoke through a strained smile.

You smiled before you turned to the person next to you and engaged in conversation.

Tom half listened to the conversation with the other people at the table but continued to sneak sideways glances at you throughout the night. He didn’t trust you, didn’t trust himself.

You weren’t as forward with your teasing of Tom, but still touched his shoulders or arms as often as possible. You stifled your giggles when you noticed Tom tugging at his clothes or shifting his seating position, knowing why he was doing so.

“I’m going to grab a drink from the bar, honey,” you leaned over him making sure he had an excellent view of you cleavage down your dress, “can I get you anything?”

“Nothing for me, thanks.”

“Not even a water, you seem a little flushed.” the corners of your mouth tugged upwards. “Are you sure you are feeling okay, not coming down with something?” Your hand squeezed his shoulder.

“A water would be delightful, darling.” He reached up and squeeze your hand hard. “Thanks.”

You nodded and headed off. There was a small line at the bar, so you waited. As you stepped forward, someone grabbed you by the waist.

“We are leaving.” Tom’s deep baritone rumbled in your ear.

“Why?” you couldn’t help but giggle against his chest.

“You know full well why, now come along.” Tom’s stern voice offered no room for negotiation as he pulled you away and beelined for the exit.

The two of you gave hasty goodbyes and stepped into the night air. The car was waiting and Tom opened the door for you. You slid in and he followed behind you.

“How dare you tempt me all night?” Tom growled as he pulled you tight against his side in the back of the car.

“You wore that suit.” you countered back as you leaned against him.

Tom nipped behind your ear, finding that spot that made you melt.

“You said wear something sexy.” Tom’s lips trailed down your neck. “I do as I told unlike some.” He pinched your side.

“Can you blame me?” you ran your fingers along his thigh. “I mean you are sex incarnate in this suit. I can’t help the power the suit has over me.” You squeezed his thigh, eliciting a moan from Tom’s lips.

“You need to learn some self-control, darling. We will start some lessons as soon as we get home.”

You shivered at his tone. “Yes, darling.”

You rode the rest of the way home in silence, save the occasional whimper or moan as Tom continued to nip and kiss your pulse point. You grew wetter by the minute.

As the front door shut, the tension in the house electrify the air.

“Upstairs.” Tom commanded as he pulled your coat off and placed his keys and wallet on the table. “Strip down to your underwear and wait for me.”

“Yes, honey.”

Tom grabbed your arm and whipped you around to face him.

“Yes, what?” he stared down at you as his fingers flexed around your arm.

“Yes…” you contemplated your next word carefully. “… sir.”

Tom’s lips curled into a smile and he kissed you.

“That’s my girl.” he praised. “Now do as you’re told.”

You nodded and hurried up the stairs to the bedroom. You shut the door behind you and unzipped your dress, allowing it to fall at your feet. You folded it over the back of a nearby chair. You stood only in your bra and panties, and glanced around the room, uncertain what to do next.

You lie down on the bed and stretched your arms and legs. Your thoughts wandered to Tom and that damn suit and your fingers journey to find your clit. You teased along your slit to collect your wetness for lubrication.

You hummed as you closed your eyes, teasing yourself closer and closer to release. You didn’t hear the door open.

“What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?”

Your eyes popped open to find Tom standing at the end of the bed, his nostrils flared and his eyes flashed an angry blue.

“I—”

“You tease me all evening.” Tom shed his jacket with a flourish, his feet are bare. “You failed to address to call me sir.” You propped yourself up on your elbows to watch Tom undo his navy tie. “And now I come up here to find you playing with yourself without permission.”

You gulped as he undid the buttons of his shirt, baring his muscular torso.

“You never learn.” Tom tsked. “You never listen.”

“What are you going to do?” you asked. “Sir.” you added quickly.

Tom smiled. He crossed the room to come to your side of the bed. “Look at you trying.” He pulled you to standing and led you to the end of the bed.

“Look at you trying.” His finger traced the curve of your cheek. You smiled. “Unfortunately, it is too little, too late.” He jerked your chin up to face him. You gasped.

“Kneel.”

Your mouth dropped open and froze in place.

“I said… KNEEL!” his voice reverberated against the walls.

You lowered yourself to the floor, balancing on your knees.

“Now…” Tom took a step closer. “… help me with my trousers.”

With trembling fingers, you undid his belt and pulled it through the loop, dropping the belt to the floor. You moved on to the zipper.

“Good girl.” Tom purred as you shimmied down both his suit pants and boxers down to his ankles, pooling against his bare feet.

He stepped out of the clothing and tossed them onto the chair with the rest of the clothes. His cock was erect and in your face as he returned.

His fingers intertwined in your hair as he moved closer. “Relieve the tension you caused, pet.” he popped the “p” in the word “pet.” You reached up with your hands to stroke him but he clasped your wrists, twisting them behind you.

“… with your mouth. If you can’t keep your hands off, I will be forced to bind you.”

You placed your hands on his thighs for leverage, looking up for approval. Tom nodded. You took him into your mouth a little.

“Fuck, darling. I forgot how amazing your lips feel on my cock.”

His praise spurred you on and took more of his cock into your mouth, your tongue flat and wide. Tom’s head fell back as he thrust in and out of your mouth slow but steady.

“Take all of me.” Tom laced his fingers in your hair as he pushed further into your mouth.

You relaxed your throat to allow him to go deeper. No easy task with Tom.

“Yes!” he called as he thrust in earnest, gripping the back of your head for leverage.

Tom’s moans caused you to ache with arousal. You removed one of your hands to stimulate yourself but Tom snatched your wrist.

“Don’t you even dare to think about touching yourself!” he growled as his other hand tugged your head sideways and his cock popped out of your mouth with a wet sound. “This is not about your pleasure!”

He yanked you up to standing by your wrist, nails biting into you, certain to leave a mark. He shoved you onto the bed. You bounced once with a squeal.

“I am ready to have my fill of you.” Tom climbed onto the mattress next to you and wrapped an arm around your waist, flipping you onto all fours, and ripping your underwear away.

His fingers teased along your exposed pussy. “So wet, naughty one.” You leaned back against his hands, desperate for release.

The crack of his other hand as he smacked your ass, echoed.

“You don’t get to cum until I say so, darling.” his voice dripped with lust and power. “Is that understood?”

“Ye..yes..sir.” you stuttered out.

Tom thrust into you without further warning. The sudden fullness seared with heat.

“Fuck!” you moaned as you gripped the sheets.

Tom leaned forward. “Yes, pet, I will fuck you. You are mine to do as I please.”

Tom snapped his hips sharply with each deliberate thrust. His breath heavy as his release drew closer. His grip on your hips bruising.

“I’m close, darling. Are you close?”

“Yes.” you breathed, not daring to move. “Please.” you pleaded.

“Please what, darling?”

“Please, Sir, let me cum!”

“Have you earned it?” Tom’s thrusts started to become more erratic, his orgasm imminent.

“YES! Please, please let me cum, Sir. I will be good.”

“As you wish.”

Tom’s hands snaked down to find your clit and rubbed against it. The extra friction was all you needed to tumble over.

“Tom, fuck!” you yelled as you clenched around him.

Tom continued to thrust as you clenched around him and he soon followed with his own release, spilling into you.

“Ahhh! Gods!” he moaned as his thrusts slowed and you continued to ride out your own orgasm, milking him.

You collapsed out of exhaustion and Tom tumbled down beside you. Your bodies slick with sweat. Tom reached across and grabbed your wrist, kissing the marks on your pulse point.

“How are you, darling?” his tone soft, just above a whisper.

You shifted to face him and gave a soft smile. “Good.”

“Too much?” his eyebrows raised in concern.

“No, dear.”

“Fancy a hot bath?” Tom pushed the hair off your forehead to kiss your temple.

You nodded. Tom got up to head to the bathroom. “I’ll run it for you and come and get you when it’s ready.”

“Thank you, darling.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, especially when you wear that suit.” you hummed as your eyelids fluttered open and close.

“That’s why I wore it.” Tom called over his shoulder, disappearing into the bathroom.

You drifted off to the sound of water running and Tom singing to himself in the bathroom.


End file.
